The invention relates to a re-stacking device for stacking partial stacks of sheet material into a complete stack, a table top being provided for receiving the partial stacks and supported on a slide so as to be horizontally movable back and forth between two end positions, which slide is adapted for raising and lowering on a machine support.
Devices of this type are known. They are used for example for piling up partial stacks of sheets of paper coming from a cutting machine. In operation, with the table top in one end position, a partial stack is deposited on same whereupon the table top is moved into its other end position above a carrier for receiving the partial stacks, e.g. a transporting pallet, and subsequently moved back again while depositing the partial stack (onto the carrier or onto previously stacked partial stacks). In order that the partial stack to be deposited is not also moved back with the returning table top, the known devices comprise a stop behind the partial stack which is lowered on to the table top before the latter is moved back and then prevents the partial stack being returned with the table top.
With the known devices it is as a rule impossible or only possible in an unsatisfactory way for the partial stacks to be piled up so as to be fully and reliably in precise alignment, particularly when the sheet material has very smooth surfaces.
The aim of the invention is to overcome this disadvantage.